Online advertising models generally involve the delivery of advertisements or offers to users over one or more advertising channels. The effectiveness of advertisements, however, varies, depending on the type of advertisement and the channel used to deliver the advertisement. In particular, one reason a user may ignore an advertisement is that there is no incentive for the user to follow the advertisement.